So Was the Day That You Came to Town
by bluejoyway
Summary: A novella beginning just as Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy set off on their return to Hertfordshire in hopes of securing their futures, they are joined by a handsome and charismatic bachelor who unsettles life at Longbourne when he settles into town.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hi, this is just a silly work meant for my own recreation but I hope it may be enjoyed by others too. I'm not a regency expert, just an Austen lover, so not everything is accurate to the times and I am aware of this so if this bothers you, stop reading now! Otherwise, enjoy.**

"Darcy, I must tell you something," Mr. Bingley said with a slightly uneasy smile to his friend seated across from him in his carriage on their way back to Hertfordshire.

Mr. Darcy offered his friend a small smile, seeing his uneasiness and urging him to continue despite his own growing discomfort. "What troubles you, Bingley?"

"Oh, it doesn't trouble me, only, I hope I have not trespassed on your friendship," he paused, "by inviting an old friend of mine to join us at Netherfield. I met him in London the other day and meant to tell you, only we were quite preoccupied." He said this with a wry smile, referring to the business of Mr. Darcy acquainting him with Miss Bennet's true feelings and together planning to salvage them by returning to Hertfordshire. "He told me he, too, was looking to open a property in Hertfordshire and I couldn't believe the coincidence of our meeting and so offered him to be a guest at Netherfield with us until his plans were settled."

"I do not see why you believe I should be troubled by this information, Bingley. I look forward to meeting him."

"Indeed," Mr. Bingley grinned, "I do think you will quite like him. He has your athletic spirit and love for the outdoors, and a great thirst for knowledge. He has done much traveling in his young years, and I confess I am quite eager to hear of his adventures since Cambridge."

"He sounds an interesting fellow. Does he have a name? Perhaps I know him already."

"Mr. Ernest Kendall is the name," Mr. Bingley replied.

Mr. Darcy look pensive for a moment before responding, "No, indeed, the name is unfamiliar to me."

...

They made it to Netherfield late in the evening and settled in, both disappointed that they were too late for a call at Longbourne. They had just finished repairing for supper when a guest was announced.

"Bingley!" the man exclaimed as Mr. Bingley greeted, "Kendall!", and they clapped each other on the back.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, old man," Mr. Bingley said jovially. "Allow me to introduce my great friend, Mr. Darcy."

Mr. Kendall bowed only slightly then stretched a hand to Mr. Darcy with a friendly grin, "Any friend of Bingley's is a friend of mine."

Mr. Darcy shook his hand and said, "Likewise. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Mr. Darcy studied the character before him. He was obviously a man of means, perhaps more wealthy than Bingley, but appeared unlike most gentlemen of the _ton_. His skin was tawny, no doubt browned by the sun while traveling. He had golden-brown hair and green eyes. He looked almost as friendly and jovial a man as Bingley, though measurably more rugged, but Mr. Darcy could not help feeling skeptically unsettled by him.

"We were just to supper, but certainly you may settle into your room and change, and we shall wait for you," Mr. Bingley told Mr. Kendall.

Once Mr. Kendall left, Mr. Darcy realized something. "Do not take offense, but you do realize now he must join us tomorrow to call on Longbourne?"

Mr. Bingley's eyes widened slightly, "Oh, I confess I hadn't thought of it until now. I don't suppose it will make a great difference, do you?"

"No, I suppose not."

...

At dinner, the men found themselves laughing together in camaraderie as Mr. Kendall, at Mr. Bingley's insistence, recounted a recent adventure in Africa.

"I was sleeping in my little hut amongst the tall, yellow grass- picture me, I implore you! Even at night, temperatures reach 40 degrees Celsius, but I was on my straw bed sleeping like a lamb-"

"Pardon me, Kendall," Bingley interrupted, laughing, "you were sleeping on the grass? Whatever for?"

"Well, I like to experience the cultures of my travels rather than simply the landscapes and such. The tribes from those parts were acquainted with such habits and so I tried to make my own little shelter in their style. So there I was, in my makeshift home sleeping like-what did I say?- oh yes, a lamb, when I am awakened by none other than," he paused for effect, glancing between the rapt eyes of his audience, then drew his hand to his mouth and made a loud sound resembling an elephant.

"No!" Bingley cried in disbelief.

Mr. Kendall nodded with a smile, "Indeed, gentlemen, a herd of elephants were on a tour to the watering hole for a midnight refreshment, and my little straw hut happened to be a stepping stone to their desired destination. At the noise, I started and sprang to inspect outside my shelter, only to see the herd descending upon me with little more than ten yards between us!"

"Whatever did you do?" Bingley asked with a childlike enthusiasm.

"I did the only thing I could do," Mr. Kendall chuckled and looked between the both of them before answering, "Run!"

The three shared a laugh, picturing the scenario. "Suffice to say," Kendall continued, "I survived, but all of my supplies I had left in my poor, straw hut- destroyed! I daresay old Boney ought to look for those unforgiving beasts I met that night if ever in need of new recruits! I climbed into a tree to keep lookout, luckily having my spyglass on my person as I slept. I returned the next morning to find my guns, canteen-everything smashed! My powder spread about like freshly-laid snow in the middle of Sudan and my shelter- flat as the ground I stood. I felt quite like Crusoe, and I admit," he gave a wry grin, "such pretense gave me courage. I have always believed that pretending is the first step to becoming-" at this Mr. Darcy expressed a look of disapproval, however, it was fleeting and unnoticed, "And so my courage only increased." Darcy froze as the phrase echoed words uttered to him back in Kent and he relented his thoughts to Elizabeth Bennet entirely, wondering anxiously whether she would accept his presence tomorrow.

Kendall continued even as his audience lessened unbeknownst to him, "I even met my Friday, so to speak, one evening when anxiously drinking from the water hole. There was a young native boy behind me who didn't speak any English, but lead me back to his peoples and though he wore a neighborly countenance, whether he was taking me to eat with his people or, I daresay, be eaten by them, I then knew not."

However, they were a gracious people who offered me all they had with equanimity and a civility, which atypical of our cultures, should universally be acknowledged as nothing but very amicable and much obliging. Between clairvoyance and spiritual teachings, I learned much of their culture. But nothing was so insightful and enlightening than the human kindness I was lucky enough to receive in my time of need."

"Wow! Indeed, that is quite a tale!" Mr. Bingley exclaimed, alarming Mr. Darcy out of his thoughts.

"You must join me sometime, Bingley! I know there's a sense of adventure somewhere in you!" Kendall said.

"No, indeed, I believe I would like now more than ever to settle roots permanently."

Kendall raised his eyebrows then gave a coy grin, "Come, who is she _now_?"

Bingley looked offended, and Mr. Darcy was angered, prepared to defend his friend for implying Bingley's capriciousness, but Kendall spoke first, "Forgive me, Bingley, I jest, but are you truly engaged?"

"Not yet," Mr. Bingley smiled wistfully, "However, I hope that will soon change."

"Well, I hope I get to meet the lady," Kendall said.

"Darcy and I are calling at her home, Longbourne, tomorrow. I hope you will join us."

"Of course, mate. And may I say congratulations?"

Bingley shook his head uncomfortably, "Not yet."

 **a/n: so ... what do you think of Mr. Kendall so far? He's kind of what I imagine Lizzie to be like if she were a man. A little bit, not entirely. I will probably post next chapter tomorrow. Until then, happy reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at Longbourne the next day just past noon. When they entered the parlour, the entire Bennet clan was present besides the second eldest daughter, the father and the recently married Lydia.

Mr. Darcy searched the room eagerly for Elizabeth and after finding her absent, felt a heavy disappointment weigh upon him, predicting that perhaps she was ill or out of the county or that she had fled when she saw him approaching.

After the usual greetings and surprise, Mr. Bingley introduced Mr. Kendall who was welcomed most warmly, emitting giggles from Kitty.

"I have two other daughters, sir. Though one is recently married, one remains single. Kitty, would you be a dear and go fetch her so she can meet our guest?" Mrs. Bennet said. Mr. Darcy resisted the urge to scowl at such a display.

Kitty sighed but did as she was told. In the silence that ensued, her muffled calls of "Lizzy!" could be heard and Mrs. Bennet spoke over it, "My Jane looks well, does she not, Mr. Bingley?"

"She does, indeed," he replied shyly.

"I've got Lizzy, Mama! She was in the bookroom with Papa!" Kitty said, strolling back through the parlour with Elizabeth on her arm. Elizabeth's face was red at her family's impropriety, and her eyes immediately landed on Mr. Darcy who was already staring at her.

She curtsied to the gentlemen and Bingley introduced Mr. Kendall and Elizabeth, "Miss Elizabeth, this is a friend of mine, Mr. Ernest Kendall. Mr. Kendall, allow me to introduce Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

She curtsied and blushed, with embarrassment more than anything, at how deeply he bowed before he settled an intense gaze upon her. "Miss Elizabeth, surely you do not let them shorten a name so beautiful?"

She let her tongue slip without thinking, "Actually, I prefer 'Lizzie.' Though, of course, only family have that privilege."

"Of course, I'd expect nothing less," he said as he continued to stare at her just as intensely as if a lion preparing to pounce on a gazelle. She immediately felt uncomfortable and chanced a glance toward Mr. Darcy only to see his expression darker and more severe than she remembered it to be even at the Meryton assembly so long ago. Her heart clenched and her face heated in embarrassment at shame for treating Mr. Kendall, whom she could now only presume to be a long-time friend of Mr. Darcy's, in so impertinent a manner. His words were recalled to her, 'My opinion once lost is lost forever.' She knew, then, he, indeed, had not forgiven her.

Mrs. Bennet suddenly seemed very happy and announced, "Such a lovely day should not be wasted, especially not by young people such as yourselves. Elizabeth, perhaps you could show Mr. Kendall the garden?"

Elizabeth hesitantly replied, "Of course," she glanced at Jane hoping to give her a chance to speak with Mr. Bingley. And so, they coupled off, and sojourned the gardens of Longbourne. Jane shyly took Bingley's arm, Kendall roguishly offered Elizabeth his arm, and Mr. Darcy unwillingly but with civility escorted Kitty while Mary contentedly remained indoors.

Mr. Darcy was in high dudgeon and after concluding the night before that he quite liked Mr. Kendall, he amended now that he hated him. He knew it was a juvenile jealousy, and that any man would be an idiot not to adore her, but he simply abhorred the way he looked at Elizabeth as if he wanted to devour her. He was especially dejected with the realization that, instead of his chances to win her increasing as the trip intended-at least partly, whether Bingley knew or not- they seemed to be rapidly decreasing before his eyes.

He was lost in thought glaring at the linked arms of the couple in front of him when Kitty shrieked, "Snake!" and ran away, somehow tugging Mr. Darcy with her as a human shield.

Mr. Bingley and Jane were too ahead of the group and too involved in each other to even notice the calamity behind them, but Mr. Kendall turned to inspect the cause of the chaos, simultaneously shielding Elizabeth from the alleged serpent.

Mr. Darcy took to protecting Kitty, though his job was done for him by the young girl herself. Mr. Darcy eyed the beast suspiciously as it slithered around a rock, and glanced at Elizabeth, seeing an unexpected smirk on her face.

Mr. Kendall bent close to inspect the creature and chuckled, "Actually, it's no snake at all."

"Of course it is! I can see it is! What else would it be?" Kitty cried.

Mr. Kendall opened his mouth to speak but was beat to it by Elizabeth,

"It's a lizard," she said. "Specifically, it is a blindworm. Not a snake at all."

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Kendall both looked at her with admiration. Mr. Kendall said, "Sometimes called slow worm."

Kitty cried, "That thing is not a worm!"

"No, it is a limbless lizard and perfectly harmless, I assure you," Kendall said.

"Yes," Elizabeth smirked, noticing Mr. Darcy's apprehension and, tempted to tease, said, "I hope you are not too afraid, Mr. Darcy."

Mr. Darcy locked eyes with her before a sheepish smile spread across his face. Kitty took the opportunity to prance away from the decidedly pompous and disagreeable Mr. Darcy and latch herself onto Mr. Kendall whom she found more handsome and knew would protect her from any horrid beasts lurking in the garden. Mr. Kendall looked most displeased with this outcome before conjuring a false smile for his new companion.

Elizabeth promptly joined Mr. Darcy and he smiled down at her, though uncertainly, as she accepted his arm. They walked in silence a few moments until Elizabeth could stand it no longer.

"Sir, I understand now may not perhaps be the time nor place for it, but I believe I cannot allow further delay for I know not when we will have another chance at such privacy. I must thank you for what I suspect you have done for Lydia, and suspect, still, for Jane, as well."

He grew uncomfortable and said gruffly, "Your gratefulness is unwarranted, I assure you."

She looked down, assuming him to be upset with her, "And I must apologize."

He looked at her, "I cannot imagine what for."

"Please, sir, allow me. I understand that after so many occasions that I have warranted to petition your forgiveness, I cannot readily expect it but please know it does not lessen the degree of mortification and regret I feel for my treatment of you."

Mr. Darcy looked lost. "I struggle to guess your meaning. You have done nothing to apologize for."

"You are gracious, sir, but you and I both know that is not true. I must begin with my behaviour in the parlour today."

He furrowed his brow; her behaviour was impeccable, he found her perfectly lovely as always.

"I apologize for treating your friend in such an impertinent manner upon even our first introduction. It was a slip of the tongue by which I am already heartily embarrassed."

"How did you treat him improperly, may I ask? Your response was perfectly charming and what was warranted by such a speech on his part. Besides, I pray you, he is no friend of mine," at her concerned look, he amended, "We only met just yesterday. He is a friend of Mr. Bingley's."

"Do you not like him?" she asked curiously. He watched her skeptically, trying to discover her own thoughts on the man. She misinterpreted such a study and said, "Forgive me, I seem to be unrelentingly impertinent. Do not mind me at all."

He grinned at her, "You willingly misunderstand me, Miss Elizabeth. What with how frequently such seems to occur, I must tell you, for future reference, I could never think poorly of you."

She blushed and he continued, blemishing the truth, "I do not have a long enough acquaintance with Mr. Kendall to form a fair judgment." He watched her closely and seeing her discomfort asked, "Do you not like him?"

She arched a brow with a teasing smirk, "Sir, how do you suspect I should be more qualified to form a fair judgment when I have known him for an even shorter duration than you have."

He chuckled, "I suppose you are right but might I ask what your first impression may be?"

She waved a hand as if dismissing the question, "I am even more ill-qualified to form opinions on first impressions."

"I would never suspect you to be ill-qualified, certainly not in the study of characters."

She laughed mirthlessly. "Surely, you only mean to humour me to say such a thing after I misconstrued and abused your character so abominably."

He stopped walking and without looking at her pleaded, "Miss Elizabeth, I beg of you, do not reflect with guilt on our past relations if you must at all, for any fault is assuredly all mine. Certainly, your words to me in April injured me most profoundly but any pain I endured at that time was well worth the foundation those words laid, which encouraged me in the months since to become a better man."

"That would all be very well and I would indeed be as magnanimous as you paint me if those words I assaulted you with then contained any truth. As it is, you were a good man then as you are now and it is myself who has been transformed from a juvenile and habitual blindness."

Mr. Darcy stopped and swallowed hard, blinking several times, and uttered, "Miss Elizabeth-"

He was interrupted by the sight of Mr. Bingley and Jane strolling towards them, both with bright smiles and the latter with tears glistening in her eyes.


End file.
